


From Darkness Into Light

by Quiet_crash



Series: Idols of Alagaesia [10]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon!Leo, Gen, a little bit of torture, dragon!hyuk, dragon!ravi, rider!hakyeon, rider!hongbin, rider!jaehwan, this is darker than the rest of this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_crash/pseuds/Quiet_crash
Summary: Hongbin was very happy he and Wonshik were chosen to investigate the matter and deal with it accordingly. (Hakyeon was less so. But Hakyeon would keep them all safe and sound at his side as long as he lived so that didn't count.)They had no idea what was waiting for them.





	From Darkness Into Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! You guys said you'd be interested in VIXX being added to the series so here's my attempt (I said it would take a while too, remember? look at me not studying for exams. but i mean i'm doing a course rn and working a little bit so i feel less guilty than i should).
> 
> I won't lie I'm a little anxious about the reception as this is my first work in this fandom. I hope you like it!
> 
> IMPORTANT WARNING:  
> I chose not to use archive warnings because it's not exactly explicit but please note that there's going to be a lot of pain and torture in this one so watch out. Let me know if I should add more warnings.
> 
> EDITED: 30.08.2018

“Come back soon, please, or I'll go crazy with only Jaehwan and Sanghyuk as company,” Hakyeon said with a wide grin as he tried to ruffle Hongbin's hair before the younger Rider departed for Orthíad; the dwarf city had reported a need for Rider assistance. Some man had brought evidence of a group of mages hiding in one of the tunnels deep underground that even deep dwellers didn't care for as it was reported unstable and mostly destroyed anyway. It seemed the mages managed to make use of it anyway.

 

The number of the aforementioned mages was uncertain, as were their intentions, but it was said that they're most likely not trained too well. The lord residing in Orthíad decided to ask for the Riders' assistance as he wasn't keen on endangering his own people with so little information provided. Hongbin understood him. Riders were trained for the express purpose of protecting people, be it humans or dwarves or elves, anyone who asked, really, from the dangers of magic-wielders who never should have found their way to their power. Hongbin was glad and proud to be able to use his skills for the sake of protecting others from this kind of abuse.

 

So he was very happy he and Wonshik were chosen to investigate the matter and deal with it accordingly. (Hakyeon was less so. But Hakyeon would keep them all safe and sound at his side as long as he lived so that didn't count.)

 

They hoped it would be a short mission and they would be able to come back home soon.

 

So Hongbin ducked Hakyeon's hand and quickly climbed into his place on Wonshik's back, shouting his goodbyes as his dragon took off.

 

–

 

The journey south was uneventful. On the evening five days later Wonshik landed in front of the entrance to the mountain-city and they politely requested entrance, which they were quickly granted.

 

Inside, a welcome committee was waiting.

 

“Welcome to the city Orthíad. Thank you for coming so soon,” the dwarf lord begun. “I must say the news of our tunnels being used by some unknown magic-wielders was very disturbing. I am worried for my people's safety but with a Rider on the case it seems we'll be able to sleep soundly soon.”

 

“I hope to alleviate your worries as soon as possible then,” Hongbin bowed his head respectfully and then eyes the stranger standing next to the lord, closer even than the dwarf's guard.

 

The lord hastened to explain. “This is the man who reported finding traces of the blocked deep tunnels being in use. He offered his assistance in your mission. I decided to let you make that decision although it would be very convenient if you accepted his help. I must admit my people are not very keen on descending into the deep tunnels in search of danger and he is a trustworthy man.”

 

“Very well,” Hongbin nodded and turned to the man. “Thank you. That's a very generous offer and I accept it gladly. I am not very keen on wandering the deep dark tunnels by myself either.”

 

The man nodded with an easy smile but didn't say anything.

 

“And now that that's done, let me lead you to the dining hall. I will need to take my leave of you soon but I hope you will find the meal satisfying, as will your dragon,” the lord said leading them all through the mountain city, making sure to take the most spacious route for the sake of Wonshik.

 

The dragon looked around curiously as the walked, his claws clicking on the stone floors. Thankfully even the tightest corridors they were led through were wide enough for him not to scratch his scales on the walls. It would have been most unpleasant.

 

At the doors of the dining hall the lord bid them goodbye but nonetheless Hongbin and Wonshik enjoyed themselves. The food really was delicious and Hongbin managed to convince the generous dwarves that congregated around their table to not have three barrels of mead opened for Wonshik to check his tolerance level.

 

Afterwards they were shown to their rooms. Hongbin chose to share his chamber with the informant as they decided to begin work early in the morning.

 

Wonshik meanwhile settled happily in the great hall, finding himself the biggest available patch of sun filtering in through numerous vents and curling up in it to wait as his Rider explored and offer his assistance in any way he could without physically being there.

 

The supper was delicious, the welcome was warm, they were in high spirits. Wonshik was entirely happy as he nuzzled his Rider goodbye for the night.

 

–

 

Hongbin was startled out of the elven equivalent of sleep when six people in cliché dark robes, hoods on, slipped into the room he shared with his informant. He jumped to his feet and immediately unsheathed his sword, fully alert. In the corner of his vision he could see his informant get to his feet as well, moving towards Hongbin and readying his own weapon. He couldn't spare him too much thought though, beyond the relief that the man was alert and ready to have his back, because suddenly his mind was busy fending off a powerful attack. Presumably all of the assailants. Hongbin sucked in a breath and concentrated. Obviously this was going to be a magical battle more than physical.

 

 _Binnie? What's going on?_ Wonshik spoke up in his mind, worried.

 

 _It looks like we're not welcome where we're going,_ Hongbin answered, putting up a shield around himself and the man behind his back in case of any stray attacks and gracefully ducking from the first physical blow aimed at him, making sure to stay between the man and the mages.

 

 _Disgraceful, to attack in your sleep!_ Wonshik growled, his anger palpable through the bond, pride and vicious satisfaction joining it as the Rider knocked one of the attackers out.

 

Hongbin agreed, it was quite a dirty move, but no matter. This was merely a chance to deal with the problem sooner. In fact it was quite fortunate those he was looking for came to seek him out instead.

 

Wait.

 

_How did they know where and when to look? They were supposed to dwell in the deep tunnels with no contact with the inhabitants of Orthíad-_

 

 _Better watch your b-_ Wonshik began but before he could finish the back of his Rider's head bloomed with pain and Hongbin blacked out.

 

–

 

The mountain shook when Wonshik roared, echoes ringing through the corridors, bouncing between stone walls. The sheer volume had everyone scared but it was the fear and fury in it that really caused panic.

 

Rider Hongbin had disappeared.

 

Together with him the informant also vanished into thin air. Upon inspection the room they shared revealed that while Hongbin's things were still there the other man's belongings were gone. It could have been dismissed when someone came to check on the visiting Rider sometime during the next day and lead to a general assumption that Hongbin and the informant were out investigating the deep tunnels. It would have been a week, maybe two, before anyone started to really worry. Hongbin could have been hurt or taken gods only knew where and the whole mountain would be oblivious to it, not to mention the Riders, far away on Vroengard.

 

It would have worked. If it wasn't for Wonshik.

 

The dragon was immediately aware of Hongbin waking agitated and preparing for battle and then of the pain that led to his rider's consciousness fading, leaving Wonshik with only the basic knowledge that Hongbin was alive and hurting.

 

As soon as he felt Hongbin's sharp mind black out Wonshik knew that something unexpected had to have happened, more so than being assaulted in the middle of the night. Such sneak attacks were actually to be expected given that Hongbin was investigating an illegal group of supposedly untrained magic users.

 

It didn't occur to him immediately, not in the initial panic that took over his mind, but eventually Wonshik forced himself to analyze the situation properly.

 

However many assailants there were Wonshik was certain Hongbin could have taken them. There had been no actual _fear_ in his mind, just surprise and anger. But then Hongbin fell, hit in the back of his head and lost consciousness. Which meant the blow had to be hefty and come from an entirely unexpected direction if Hongbin, with his excellent reflexes, didn't even think to worry about it.

 

There was only one person who the Rider had trusted to have his back when facing unknown foes on this mission.

 

The informant man.

 

Wonshik roared in useless anger again, his fire scorching the walls of the great hall he was allowed to sleep in that night. He was so glad, so glad that he decided to not go hunting but let the dwarves show their hospitality, which in turn meant that he was close enough to be aware of his Rider. He didn't even want to think about the alternative.

 

Immediately Wonshik ordered the lord of Orthíad to contact the Riders. No, not through a letter, via magic. They were betrayed by the man the lord had recommended and Wonshik had no qualms about hissing that coldly into his face putting the fear of gods into him. An enraged, protective dragon with no means of rushing to his Rider's side was a stuff of nightmares. The dwarf lord swallowed at the sight of the scorched walls of the hall and hurried to have mages contact Head Dragon Rider Junmyeon at once.

 

Barely an hour after he lost contact with his Rider Wonshik's growling ceased as Junmyeon himself assured him that Hakyeon and Taekwoon with Jaehwan and Sanghyuk were on their way.

 

Finally, finally Wonshik managed to control the involuntary growl that escaped his heaving chest with every exhale and curled back up in his designed sleeping space. His body went still but his mind worked tirelessly, seeking Hongbin's familiar consciousness through the darkness that took its place.

 

–

 

Hongbin woke slowly, immediately noting that the surface he was sitting on was hard, cold and very uncomfortable. He tried to shift his body, find a better position, except he couldn't.

 

He frowned. _What the-?_

 

Hongbin tried to move his hands but a deep ache shot through them and he hissed, immediately stilling. The pain brought him some clarity though. At once he noted the cold steel bands clasped around his wrists and digging into the delicate skin there.

 

_Oh no._

 

Hongbin raised his head, blinking, consciously battling the lethargy. His body was telling him to let everything go and sleep, rest, but deep down he knew he couldn't give in. His situation was looking _bad_ and he had to work out what was going on and how to get out of it.

 

Carefully, he took stock.

 

He was bound and mostly immobile in an unfamiliar, dark place, his head hurt _a lot_ , his arms as well. His knees were starting to ache too, presumably because he's been kneeling on the floor for a while now. How long had he been unconscious? Wait, no sidetracking, he scolded himself. What did all of this mean? He was captured. On a job. So logic dictated, Hongbin forced his brain to work, logic dictated he must have fallen in the hands of those he was looking for, the illegal mages.

 

His brows furrowed, thoughts slow and heavy as they passed through his aching head. That shouldn't have been possible. They should not have been powerful enough to capture him. Not unless-

 

As he was pondering (painfully), he automatically tried to reach out to Wonshik.

 

Blood turned to ice in his veins, clearing the haze from his mind a little bit more.

 

He couldn't.

 

No matter how hard he tried he simply couldn't focus his attention enough to properly tune into the bond. Feeling a rising wave of dread Hongbin inhaled and tried to use the simplest spells from first days of training.

 

Nothing.

 

Slowly, the realization dawned on him.

 

They must have drugged him.

 

Oh this was bad. This was, this was catastrophic. He had no magic, his greatest asset, nor mobility. No contact with Wonshik. By all means and purposes he was lost.

 

–

 

He didn't really keep track of the time as it passed, too out of it to focus, preferring to try and rest. He knew that any drug he'd been given needed time to wear off and how better to spend that time than making sure to have as much energy as possible to use later on.

 

And so, although awfully uncomfortable, both because of his circumstances and because usually he had Wonshik's rumbling snores as a lullaby which he now sorely missed, he managed to fall asleep.

 

He was woken sometime later by a bucketful of freezing water upended on his head. Immediately the shivering started. Hongbin grit his teeth and made sure to look more surprised and scared than the actual vexation he was feeling.

 

The longer he could keep pretending the drug was working the longer he wouldn't have to deal with another dose. The goal was, of course, to regain his senses enough to be able to use magic and contact Wonshik.

 

It seemed to work. His pathetic shivering and wide eyes were met with jeers and mocking laughter but though it smarted, Hongbin firmly told himself he could take a little indignity if it meant getting out of there.

 

If his roughly sketched plan of escape contained walking over the corpses of these people, well. Noone to judge. Besides, if they were bold enough to capture and drug a Rider…

 

So outwardly Hongbin pretended to be paralyzed with fear, while inwardly all his mind was focused on finding the way to his dragon and to his power.

 

It was all going very nice, the mages have left him alone for the most part of a good few hours and Hongbin was sure he was making progress, almost able to feel the magic locked away just a little too far beyond his reach yet. His stomach was growling fiercely and his mouth was parched but food would inevitably mean more drugs and hardly a way to avoid them.

 

He was actually surprised that his captors didn't try to give him any laced food or water but he decided to count his blessings and let it go. It wasn't so much a problem at first but the hungrier he got the more it bothered him how the mages, all _seven of them and he would leave the traitor for the last and make him_ _regret_ , purposefully ate their meals and snacked on fresh freaking fruits right in front of him.

 

Hongbin told himself firmly that going hungry was worth it and endured as best as he could, constantly trying to find his way to his magic and to his dragon.

 

It wasn't easy. As time passed he discovered that it wasn't the drugs that caused his lethargy anymore, it was exhaustion and hunger. He felt weak, his muscles trembling and hurting, empty stomach roiling with nausea, eyes drooping constantly only for a shock of cold to wake him right back up, sending him also into more severe shivering and causing his muscles to hurt even more from the constant strain in a vicious circle of pain.

 

Soon enough a new point was added to the list of his torments.

 

He almost didn't notice when something brushed at the outskirts of his mind, so focused he was on his self-appointed mission. He did notice though and immediately abandoned the exercises he's been trying to do, instead focusing entirely on an old song, stubbornly reciting its lyrics over and over, erecting a strong wall around his mind.

 

The jig was up, they had to realize the drug has worn off for the most part, Hongbin thought. But that didn't matter. He recited the words time and again, making his mental voice louder every time the attack grew in power.

 

The barrier held.

 

It felt like hours to Hongbin, especially in his exhausted state, but the wall he has made of his song managed to protect his mind. It was close to breaking at one point when the beating started but it only caused Hongbin to retreat further behind that barricade he'd set up in his mind.

 

And he endured.

 

Finally, the torture stopped. Hongbin slumped in his restraints, breathing harsh and body throbbing with pain but mind crystal clear despite lack of food and rest, probably thanks to the adrenaline that flooded his system because of the beating.

 

As all mages retreated to their beds, once again leaving him hanging in his restraints, Hongbin decided to try to find his magic again. This had to have been enough surely.

 

It was.

 

As soon as he felt Wonshik's familiar presence in his mind Hongbin gasped weakly, overwhelmed with feelings. Wonshik was frantic with worry, especially when Hongbin let him in completely and the dragon felt his rider's pain. Hongbin immediately tried to close some of his mind off. Wonshik, however, would have none of that, gently but insistently asking Hongbin to let him be of help, however little he could do.

 

At first Hongbin had refused, not wanting to subject Wonshik to the pain that was inflicted on himself.

 

But soon enough he clung to Wonshik with all he had, barely capable of holding up the wall around his exhausted mind, letting Wonshik strengthen him where he faltered. Soaking in the feeling of hope that Wonshik ignited in his heart telling him to stay strong just a little longer because Hakyeon and Jaehwan were already close.

 

Just a little more.

 

–

 

There were no words between them today. Wonshik did his best to keep his tortured Rider's spirits up, but he knew, they both knew, it was a matter of time. No person could hold up between seven fairly powerful, as it turned out, mages constantly wearing their defences down, not letting Hongbin sleep or eat, but keeping their attacks equally powerful throughout the entire time, taking turns, taunting him with their comfortable beds ( _beds!_ ) when he was forced to kneel on the cold stone floor that dug into his knees until he lost all feeling in his legs. They ostentatiously ate their meals in front of him, denying him even a proper swallow of water.

 

They hurt him.

 

Hongbin held on only thanks to the presence of his dragon. Without Wonshik he'd have broken already but for two days now Wonshik has stayed with him, his consciousness pulling at Hongbin's in an effort to let him escape the agony or at least share it between them.

 

But there was only so much Wonshik could do from afar and when Hongbin's exhaustion reached a certain level and his consciousness waned there was simply no way of keeping himself shielded enough to keep them out.

 

Hongbin swore he could feel the tremors that went through the stone when the outer wall in his mind fell and he was bared to their cruel touch. As his mind was filled with the agony of someone rooting around his head not at all gently, Wonshik roared and the mountain itself trembled in the face of his helpless wrath.

 

Hongbin fell into agony.

 

–

 

The power of a True Name is stronger than the Rider-Dragon bond, one of the Eldunari masters had said back when they were still trainees. Hongbin had shivered as a sudden chill ran down his spine at the implications of that statement.

 

Indeed they were terrifying and Hongbin's never been closer to feeling them on his own skin than he was now.

 

–

 

Hongbin couldn't suppress the agonized whine that escaped his throat when his mind was invaded again. He gave up on putting up barriers around his whole mind, it was no use anymore, he was simply too exhausted for that.

 

But he kept his bond with Wonshik safe. He promised himself that no matter what he will always protect his dragon. Wonshik was the most precious being in his life, Hongbin saw him hatch for him and he saw him grow from a tiny fragile hatchling into a formidable fighter. But deep down Wonshik could be sensitive and Hongbin would die before letting anyone hurt him.

 

He couldn't stop himself from getting captured and tortured. But he could make sure that at the other end of their bond his dragon would never have to experience the full horror of what Hongbin was going through.

 

Another sharp spike of pain dug into his brain and Hongbin grit his teeth, determined to not let them break him any further than he already was.

 

If he did…

 

He knew what they wanted. If they succeeded in getting it out of him he would become their slave, forever bound by the power of his True Name. And that would be catastrophic on so many levels, they could make him hurt people. All the people he had sworn to protect. However, those people became the least of his worries when he heard the first Order he would have to carry out. They thought hearing it would help break him but they were sorely mistaken.

 

“Wanna know what your first Order will be? _Kill your dragon_ ,” one of them said laughing cruelly and Hongbin screamed, summoning all his strength and slamming the shields over his mind with a hurried desperation, focusing all his being on the resounding _**NO**_ that filled his head, heart, his very soul after hearing that.

 

Physical torture had nothing on the thought of being made to kill Wonshik.

 

–

 

Neither Wonshik nor his Rider really believed in gods. Elves in general did not believe in higher powers and Wonshik never had any reason to contradict the beliefs his Rider introduced him to.

 

Now, Wonshik decided that if there is nothing he himself could do but wait for help and try to lend his Rider as much strength as possible, he might as well try. It certainly couldn't make the situation worse. So the next time when Hongbin writhed in agony and Wonshik couldn't do anything but witness and try to help shield his mind from the probing, he prayed to any gods in existence that Hakyeon and Jaehwan would arrive soon. Before he went mad with grief.

 

Before it was too late for Hongbin.

 

–

 

It took almost four whole days for help to arrive. Wonshik knew Taekwoon and Sanghyk had to have made the same journey he had and that they hurried as much as possible. He knew because he knew how much Hakyeon, Taekwoon, Jaewhan and Sanghyk cared for Hongbin and that they would do anything to protect him.

 

And if he didn't, Taekwoon and Sanghyuk's exhausted panting would have told him everything.

 

He couldn't help but despair though, that it took them almost four days. During those four days his poor Hongbin has been tortured, both in body and mind, tormented in every imaginable way and Wonshik was barely keeping himself together, only for the sake of his Rider remaining stable; trying to be a pillar for Hongbin to rest on as much as he could.

 

Taekwoon and Sanghyuk barely landed before Hakyeon and Jaehwan were sprinting through the city gates, past the anxious dwarf lord that came out to receive them and into the tunnels.

 

Led by Wonshik's sense of the bond Hakyeon and Jaehwan quickly found the place in which Hongbin was being kept and tortured. They didn't even bother with stealth. Their footsteps echoed in the empty tunnels as they ran, faster than they ever have before, fuelled by fear and anger coursing through their veins like fire.

 

The mages knew they were coming, of course they knew. They might have even prepared for the fight. Their best shot would be to Order Hongbin to fight them but though they broke through his barriers and caused him unimaginable agony they haven't managed to deduce his True Name before help arrived so that option was thankfully unavailable. Not like it would have given them much of an advantage considering Hongbin's terrible state of body and mind. He would not have been able to stand against either of them, let alone both.

 

It was debatable if he would be able to stand at all.

 

He didn't even register his brothers bursting into the room. At least, he gave no visible reaction to their appearance. He slumped in his bonds when the mages had to focus on the newcomers and left him alone. Wonshik whined, relieved and scared, when he felt Hongbin's mind fall to darkness again. Darkness didn't hurt.

 

Hakyeon had Hongbin out of his chains and in his arms within a few seconds, unable to resist briefly hugging his ragdoll body, before situating him against the wall in the most comfortable position current situation allowed, setting up a shield around him and joining Jaehwan in obliterating the enemy.

 

Because that's what Jaehwan was doing. The usually cheerful, mischievous elf was practically radiating killing intent, eyes steely and not a hint of forgiveness in their golden depths. Despite their best efforts the mages did not manage to break through the wall of “PROTECT HONGBIN” that closed his mind off from them.

 

Jaehwan has killed two of them before Hakyeon joined him. One fell to his sword, the other was mercilessly killed with a spell (the bastard had no chance of winning against Jaehwan's furious attack; his mind's barriers crumbled to dust and then he was dead in less than two seconds). Together it took both Riders some ten minutes of very cathartic, explosive attacks before all the mages were dead.

 

They left the informant for the last, Wonshik hissing in their thoughts about what the man had done. They could feel how taken aback both Taekwoon and Sanghyuk were at their vengeful bloodlust, not used to such ruthlessness from their riders. At the same time they couldn't help but agree that the painful death Hakyeon and Jaehwan dealt the informant was very fitting.

 

Jaehwan invaded his mind, mercilessly rooting around, digging and poking into memories without remorse in search of those that interested them – what and why they had planned for their Hongbin and for later.

 

And then Hakyeon thrust his sword into the informant's heart and twisted, impassively staring as the man gurgled blood, squirming like a bug caught on a pin before finally dying.

 

They carefully checked all the bodies for signs of life, wanting to make absolutely sure that Hongbin had nothing to fear from them anymore, checked the entire roon for any forbidden magic or interesting documents, found Hongbin's sword and then finally turned to take care of their brother.

 

Hongbin was sitting slumped against the wall in the same place Hakyeon had left him, still mercifully unconscious. Now both the elder Riders carefully cradled his body, Hakyeon lifting Hongbin's torso and supporting his head while Jaehwan held his legs, and walked slowly through the dark tunnel back into the light.

 

–

 

Taekwoon and Sanghyuk's reactions to seeing Hongbin for the first time were similar – horror and helpless anger.

 

Wonshik, however, was inconsolable. The dragon had managed to keep his wits about him during the wait, helping Hongbin keep himself protected and not give up and then leading the freshly arrived Riders to his rescue but now that his own Rider was safe and the extent of his injuries visible to everyone, he fell into a state of anxious despair.

 

He knew better than anyone that the outward injuries had nothing on what Hongbin's mind had gone through.

 

In the privacy of one of the larger halls of the city, completely repurposed from its social function to the temporary dwelling of the Riders as they cared for their ailing youngest (the dwarf lord had been very grateful for being rid of the mages and very regretful that such an evil befell a man as kid and bright as the young Rider, so he was quick to offer them any help they might wish for, especially since the image of Wonshik's snarling snout dangerously close to his person was very much fresh in his mind), surrounded by all his brothers and his dragon, Hongbin lay asleep, his body crashing hard after what he's been through.

 

Jaehwan and Hakyeon did their best to heal his wounds and share as much of their energy with him as possible to help speed the process of recovery.

 

Still, two days passed before Hongbin woke.

 

It wasn't pretty. He was unaware of the situation having changed, it seemed, so he lashed out as soon as he saw a figure sitting next to him.

 

Hakyeon barely managed to bring him down from the brink of a panic attack. Hongbin was panting heavily and trembling and the older Rider wanted nothing more than to go back in time and prevent this hell from ever touching his little brother.

 

It was only when he heard familiar, soothing voices cooing into his ears about safety and peace did Hongbin fully realize he was not held prisoner anymore; recognizing Hakyeon and Jaehwan and then catching sight of the dragons.

 

“You're safe now, it's all okay, I promise,” Hakyeon crooned, folding the young Rider into his arms, Jaehwan quietly humming a soft melody, his sweet voice reminding Hongbin of all things home. Hongbin's head fell on Hakyeon's shoulder tiredly.

 

A mournful keen vibrated through the air. Wonshik was looking to his Rider in complete devastation. He was useless. He'd been useless when Hongbin had needed him most and useless during the rescue and he was useless now, not even able to communicate with his precious Rider for fear of sending Hongbin into a flashback with a touch of his mind.

 

Hongbin has had enough of other people entering his mind.

 

So Wonshik sat between Taekwoon, who extended one wing to drape over him in a comforting manner, and Sanghyuk, who called him an idiot, and watched over his rider, stewing in guilt and despair.

 

Meanwhile, Hongbin, as soon as he caught sight of his dragon, struggled to get out of bed and wouldn't be deterred no matter how much Hakyeon pleaded with him to be reasonable and rest some more. In the end Hakyeon and Jaehwan both helped their younger brother over to where Wonshik sat. As soon as he was close enough Hongbin shook their hands off and fell into his dragon's chest.

 

His arms scrambled to embrace as much of Wonshik's massive chest as possible while his eyes filled with tears. Wonshik immediately started rumbling softly, nosing and nuzzling at his precious rider but still not daring to speak to him.

 

“T-they wanted me to kill him. They said-” Hongbin gasped through tears, “that when they found my True Name the first Order I'd be given would be to kill- to kill Wonshikkie.”

 

“Oh, _Hongbinnie_ ,” Jaehwan sobbed behind him and suddenly there were two sets of strong arms wrapped around him, surrounding him with warmth and comfort. Hongbin thought of that and tried to calm himself again because something was still not right.

 

He turned in his brothers' embrace to face where he could feel Wonshik nosing at him and caught the long, elegant snout in his trembling hands. “Wonshikkie,” he pleaded, “talk to me.”

 

Wonshik visibly hesitated but Hakyeon sent him a small encouraging smile and Sanghyuk unceremoniously kicked at him, which had Hongbin snorting with laughter through his tears.

 

Finally, Wonshik opened his end of the bond back up.

 

Hongbin was feeling a little apprehensive, truth be told. His mind has been through a lot. But this was Wonshik, the one who held him up through the torture, who protected him, whose presence was the sole comfort during those hellish days and Hongbin would be _damned_ before he lost something so precious because of fear. It would mean _they_ won at least one battle and he refused to give _them_ even that much.

 

He could lose a lot and get through it; but not his connection to Wonshik. He'd rather die before that happened.

 

So when the bond opened back up Hongbin couldn't deny some anxiousness, remembering the harsh spikes of pain that came with the ungentle tendrils of somebody else's consciousness rooting around his head, pulling out thoughts and sifting through memories.

 

Wonshik's consciousness, however, was anything but like that.

 

His bright light was dimmed to lower intensity and it was the most hesitant and gentle of touches that brushed Hongbin's mind. The elf jerked a little at the first contact but he forced himself to open up and reach back out to Wonshik, who invited him into his mind immediately.

 

Hongbin thought he'd be more uncomfortable but to be honest the only thing he felt as Wonshik's consciousness surrounded him in the warmest, most careful and soothing of embraces, the only thing he felt was safe and at peace.

 

His knees gave out but before he could fall Hakyeon and Jaehwan were there, guiding him down to sit and a deep sigh of contentment escaped his lips.

 

The nightmare was over and though he knew it would take him a while to recover completely, he was utterly sure that as he was, with his family all around him, it wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what, the original idea was to have them find out Hongbin's true name and Order him to kill Wonshik and all his other friends. Hakyeon and Jaehwan would have saved him but his connection to Wonshik would have had to be suppressed on Wonshik's side for his safety and then after Hongbin was rescued I had this whole scene planned out where Hongbin would freak out at the sight of Wonshik, still compelled to kill him (“I'd rather die. Please, please Hakyeon, don't let me do it.”).
> 
> You know, if he'd killed Wonshik or Hakyeon or Jaehwan it would have been so traumatic that his true name would have been changed and he'd be free of the Orders. But at what price, am I right?
> 
> But then I wasn't sure if the Order did or didn't 'die' when the one who gave it died so that was a problem.
> 
> And also when I was writing I really couldn't bring myself to just. So much angst?? This series has been almost exclusively fluff until now. Isn't that funny. The moment VIXX appears so does torture and pain. To roughly quote someone from Classical Musicians React on YT – it's not VIXX unless there's gore.
> 
> And I was actually inspired by the Voodoo Doll MV so yeah.


End file.
